The MIT/Mayo PS-OC will use pilot and trans-network projects as a mechanism to expand our understanding of therapeutic drug delivery into tumors and as a tool to enhance collaborative efforts between MIT/Mayo PS-OC investigators and with other PS-OCs. As detailed above, we will use the annual symposium and visiting seminar series as a mechanism to bring together cancer biology and physical science investigators with complimentary expertise with an overt goal of facilitating collaborative Pilot project applications. The RFA for projects will be issued prior to the annual symposium, and the Center leadership also will email members across the PS-ON to solicit a broad spectrum of studies that fit within the theme of how drug distribution influences biology. Pilot and trans-PS-OC grant proposal review and prioritization will focus on three key criteria. First, how well does the proposal fit within the broad physical sciences framework of understanding issues surrounding novel therapeutic delivery? Second, will the project likely facilitate development of meaningful collaborations between cancer biologists and physical scientists / engineers? Third, if applicable, does the project optimally use the relevant Shared Resource Cores? An initial written review of applications will be solicited from relevant experts, and the administrative core will evaluate these critiques. One of the expectations for Pilotand Trans-PS-OC projects is that funded investigators would participate in the MIT/Mayo PS-OC teleconferences and semi-annual meetings with the idea that these interactions can facilitate further collaborations within our PS-OC and across the PS-ON.